


taekai on ice

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, No Homo, alternative universe - figure skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two bros chilling in the showers five cms apart bc theyre a bit gay





	taekai on ice

After an exhausting day of extra practice out on the ice repeating routines countless times, Taemin was finally getting some well deserved peace and quiet with a chance to soothe his overworked muscles in the changing room showers. Or at least he’s trying to, relaxing wasn’t exactly the easiest task to achieve when his dance partner is hissing and moaning out in pain less than a metre away while blaming his arm injury on taemins bad technique. “We get it Jongin, it hurts you dont need to announce it every 5 seconds.” Taemin snaps, having heard quite enough about it for one night and it only happened barely 10 minutes ago. “You did this on purpose so u could.....” struggling to find a motive he eventually decides on “So you could take my place in the christmas show!” Jongin exclaims accusing the blonde of carrying out some evil scheme to replace him. The other lets out a loud, sarcastic laugh that echoes off every corner of the shiny white tiles and adds to the dramatic effect, “Firstly u only have a bruise and secondly why would i wanna be Tree #8”. “that’s it- AH!” The brunette reached out intending to put Taemin in a well deserved headlock as he was abruptly interrupted by a surge of pain shooting through him like a bolt of electricity. How had he managed to momentarily forget about the bruising on his swollen arm?? This rookie mistake had cost him his grip on the shampoo bottle causing it to land directly onto his toes, letting out another shout as he had unknowingly just made the situation 100x worse.

Taemin stood there silently in awe, mouth hanging open, as he watched the taller of the two slip backwards due to the soapy floor, it probably happened over 0.5 seconds but Taemin saw it all in slow motion from the way Jongin was airbourne for a second to the way his face scrunched up anticipating his fragile body to come crashing down on the concrete. This is it Taemin thought, this is the funniest thing Jongin has ever done. This wasnt like the fall earlier that one was scary and had his breath stuck in his throat with anticipation until his partner gave an indication he was still conscious but this.... it took his breath away for a different reason. Silently, screaming with laughter as he was being so over the top he had actually lost this ability to breathe, head thrown back, tears streaming down his face while slow clapping the incredible slapstick routine his friend had accidentally performed. Jongin on the other hand was a groaning heap on the floor. The thought that Taemin had put a curse on him briefly crossed his mind and didnt seem all that unlikely after the day he had experienced but quickly let the thought go and decided to request assistance otherwise he’ll be here all night on the floor. “Help me up then! Or I’m gonna contract hepatitis A through Z you never know what people like Jonghyun and Kibum have gotten up to in this exact spot.” He complains with a pout on his full lips as if the whining wasnt evident enough in the youngests voice. He reaches his good hand out to the boy currently mocking him, giggling and wiping away tears of pure laughter. Pulling Jongin up on three, he’s unexpectedly unsteady, losing his balance for a second, Taemin’s hands dart towards his waist for support, as a natural reflex. With Jongin falling into him and their bodies unsually close, faces near enough that they were breathing the same air, if Jongin’s face wasnt red before it certainly was now as he became painfully aware of the fact theyre both completely naked. This was definitely a violation of the unspoken Bro Code between the two, but after Taemin looks up in search of Jongin’s deep brown eyes and he finds him staring directly at his own plump lips, it suddenly doesnt matter and realisation struck him that this night was about to take an unexpected turn and all his previous doubts washed away down the drain along with his coconut body wash he had stolen from one of his hyungs at some point last week.

The toned and tanned skater wasnt sure if it was the heat of the water, the exhaustion of practicing for hours on end or the multiple head injuries but for some reason he lost all sense of self control and leaned in to kiss his best friend. Although he’d secretly wanted this for a while now, in this moment he wondered why he hadnt plucked up the courage to excecute this in a more appropriate location but it’ll have to do for now. He had always had a little crush on taemin if he was being honest, how could he not? He’s breathtakingly beautiful and spends 98% of his time with him moving in sync, grinding up against him to the rhythm of whatever they are performing to, and throwing him through the air, all whilst wearing tights. Jongin had become quite the expert in pushing it right to the back of his mind and filing it as a forbidden thought, then moving on with life. But right now wasnt the one of those time, the butterflies in their tummies going crazy at the soft press of hesitant lips. As the seconds pass the awkward first time and timidness of the kiss disappears after pulling away for breath a few times. Deepening it with every passing moment, the exchange becomes increasingly more needy. Fingers running through taemins wet hair, Taemin’s short fingernails digging into Jongins toned back. The stream of running water masking the wet noise and sighs coming from the two.

Meanwhile Taemin’s mind was screaming at him, someone could walk in any second what if that someone was Kibum?? Theres not exactly an excuse for why his best friend’s tongue is down his throat and he has a semi, next thing you know he would’ve blabbed to the entire club and Taemin’s not sure if he could handle this sort of roast material on top of the usual teasing from his hyungs. So before all the blood in his body travels south and he loses the ability of critical thinking and starts making decisions dick first, he decides to stop daydreaming, pull away and own up to the the awkward moment (Or awkward lifetime.) that’s about to be thrown his way.

But the weird thing is when he pulls away looking down at the rise and fall of Jongin’s chest and the way his toned, muscles sit beneath his skin by the time he drags his wide eyes up to meet Jongin’s heavy half lidded ones, he cant read even an ounce of regret. Breathlessly whispering a shaky “What the fuck...” was all the blonde could manage to get out. “You didnt like it ??” the other replies with a smirk in the actual cockiest tone he’s ever attempted, “Then what’s this for??” Jongin could obviously feel what was happening in the space , or lack of, between them. That’s what happens when your hip to hip, chest to chest, close enough to feel each others racing heartbeats. He was only teasing the other to make him feel a little flustered for once. The taller, broader figure steps forward trapping Taemin against the wall making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he shivers over the contrast of the cool tiles compared to the body heat from his back, as Jongin starts leaving light kisses along the others jawline, ear, and neck. Slowly, he runs his knee up the inside of Taemin’s thigh in reference to his previous question and brushes up into the place the older of the two currently craves attention the most. The involuntarily gasp that leaves Taemin’s soft, baby pink, parted lips at the slightest friction is enough to bring Jongin back down to earth for a second. All confidence Jongin was previously showing off had evaporated, it was almost as if the performance was over and the stage lights were back on blaring down on the two. With a “.....bro, isnt this kinda weird or ........illegal?” Taemin’s not sure the cause of the attitude change or if his dance partners question was directed at the relationship between them or the fact someone’s about to get their dick sucked in public, probably a mix of both but nevertheless he still has a reply that is almost to embarrassing to voice out loud. Especially considering the fact, less than ten minutes ago the furthest they had ever gone was squeezing into the same sleeping bag while on a school trip and much to Taemin’s horror he had woken up from a wet dream in the morning. Great, now that memory is fresh in his mind once again, he’s sure he’ll be too busy cringing to comfortably sleep for the next 3 years. Middle school nightmare aside, Taemin stretches up on his tiptoes with his arms wrapped around Jongin’s neck to murmur a reply in his ear, “No......?” he drags out the syllable almost seductively, “Jongin please I want your-“ “MY EYES” “WHAT THE FUCK” “HE WANTS HIS WHAT” “HAHAHAAHAAAA” .

Before either of them even have a chance to register the voices roaring out with shock in the door way, both bodies are throwing themselves apart as if the other was made of molten lava, hands trying to cover some of the little dignity each of them had left. Jongin stretches his neck around to see 4 pairs of shocked eyes staring in disbelief and thanks the lord its Taemin’s friends and not his own. He cant imagine he would ever be able to look team captain Junmyeon in the eyes again if he knew the leader had seen him with a Taemin induced boner. Still, that didn’t change the fact this experience was mortifying though. Taemin was standing there 50 shades of red, panicked eyes now locked with Jongin’s, with an expression the younger could only translate to Im Gonna Fucking Obliterate You Once Ive Got Some Pants On and Jongin couldn’t help but wonder what the boys have in store for them and whether it would be difficult to obtain a fake identity and start over in China.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING !!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! 
> 
> this really is the first thing ive ever written and posted so pls pls pls feel free to send a comment. criticism, compliments, what u liked/hated, what ud like to see more/ never again etc it would be very much appreciated.


End file.
